1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for recognizing a request for data transmission by a mobile/base station Radio Resource Control (RRC) using a network transfer device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for recognizing a request for data transmission by a mobile/base station RRC through data communications between mobile/base station packet data convergence protocols (PDCPs) or radio link controls (RLCs) used as the network transfer device capable of recognizing the request for data transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the RRC state of a mobile/base station that is in use can be divided into four states, i.e., a CELL_DCH state, a CELL_FACH state, a CELL_PCH state, and a URA_PCH state.
Packet data such as Internet traffic are transferred in the CELL_DCH (using a dedicated channel DCH) or CELL_FACH (using a forward access channel FACH as a common channel) states. Subsequently, when the request for traffic transmission is temporarily interrupted, the CELL_DCH or CELL_FACH state is transitted to the CELL_PCH or URA_PCH state without disconnection of channels, then all the mobile channels are disconnected but the paging channels PCH. The reason that the RRC state transits to the CELL_PCH or URA_PCH state without disconnection of channels in this process is that Internet traffic is characterized by intermittent transmission, and the initial access overhead between the mobile station and the base station has to be reduced during a second connection of channels. Hence, when the user requests data transmission in the CELL_PCH or URA_PCH states, the RRC state transits to the CELL_FACH state for data retransmission. This state transition is already disclosed in the prior art.
However, such a state transition according to the prior art makes it impossible to efficiently utilize the CELL_PCH or URA_PCH states because there is no method for recognizing the user's request for data transmission. This causes some problems such as an inefficient use of radio resources (i.e., continuously in the CELL_FACH state while not in use) and an initial access overhead (i.e., disconnection while not in use).